A Place In This World
by M. Rose
Summary: Max's first day in Seattle.


Title: A Place In This World  
Author: M. Rose  
Email: mrv1snap@aol.com  
Distribution: Anywhere, just drop me a note so I can visit.  
Genres: Max  
Content: Pre-series  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Max's first day in Seattle.   
Author Notes: I got the feeling from the pilot ep that Max   
had never heard of Eyes Only, therefore pretty new to the   
city and hence this story.  
Disclaimer: All characters who appear in this story belong   
to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee   
Productions and 20th Century Studios. No money is being   
made from the use of these characters.  
Want to read my other stories? Visit my website at   
http://mrosefic.homestead.com  
  
  
  
A Place In This World  
by M. Rose  
  
~*~*~  
  
For eight years, she has been running. With only the   
paranoia of being captured her constant companion.   
  
She would never stay long enough to make any lasting   
friendships. She couldn't take the risk of anyone knowing   
what she was. Hell, she didn't even know herself. All she   
knew was that she wasn't like all other girls her age. She   
had strength beyond compare, vision like an eagle, and   
moved faster than anything she had ever encountered since   
her days at Manticore. Over the years, she learned to   
control the things that made her stand out. She didn't   
want any attention drawn to her.   
  
She just wanted to be left alone.   
  
Of course, there were a few things out of her control.   
Constant reminders of a place that turned her into a freak   
show. She had horrible seizures, but after many years of   
trial and error, she learned to manage the tremors with   
Tryptophan ... that is when she was able to get a hold of   
it. Not exactly an easy thing to find these days.   
  
She could deal with uncontrollable shaking if she had to,   
but those damn heat cycles were a bitch and half. She   
started getting those about a year ago and tried everything   
she could think of to prevent from hitting it with some   
unknown guy. She hadn't figured out that particular cure,   
which is why she ended up with boyfriends she didn't want.   
Her last mistake was Darren. A nice kid who was at the   
wrong place at the wrong time -- definitely not someone she   
would normally hook up with.   
  
She thought about what her type would be. He would have a   
nice smile that would make all her problems melt away at   
the end of the day. Eyes that would speak volumes without   
a word being said. And he'd have this casual elegance   
about him without an ounce of arrogance.   
  
She sighed as she thought about her short-lived happiness -  
- because eventually she would have to leave before he   
found out about her. He would've left anyway. No one in   
his right mind would want something like her.   
  
======  
  
She often wondered if she was the only one out there in the   
world. She had yet to find any of the other X-5's who   
escaped that awful place with her. She would still be   
confined within the walls of Manticore if it weren't for   
the woman who rescued her. Did the others have someone   
like her to help them too? She wanted to stay with the   
nice lady, but she couldn't. She had to keep moving.  
  
Next stop ... Seattle.   
  
The barricade to enter into the next city came into view as   
her cycle slowed down to a complete stop. Trying to get   
through each sector was becoming a real pain in her ass.   
Not that it was all that hard, but just once she'd like to   
get through without worry.   
  
She noticed a kid about her age on a bike with a package,   
he simply showed the sector cops a badge that was on a   
chain around his neck and then he was waved through.   
  
She would have to get herself one of those.   
  
She followed the boy down the street and watched as he   
walked up to someone's home and knocked on a door. An old   
lady answered, signed something and then the kid handed her   
the package. She imagined the kind of access a job like   
that would have. Going from one sector to another with   
ease and being able to scope out places prime for stealing.   
  
She could use a new cycle...  
  
She continued to follow the kid into a warehouse and when   
she saw a couple of people ride out of there with packages,   
she figured she hit home central.   
  
The place was buzzing with people talking and strolling   
their bikes along side them. She walked up further inside   
and heard someone yelling.   
  
"Bit, bit, bit, people. The packages don't carry   
themselves you know." She turned to see a man wearing a   
head set in a booth like cage.   
  
A tall lanky guy stopped in front of her, "Well, hello   
there." She was still looking around.   
  
"What is this place?"  
  
The guy whipped of his cap off and bowed. "Welcome to Jam   
Pony. Sketchy at your service."  
  
She turned to look at him, "Know who I have to talk to   
about a job?"  
  
"Sure thing." He looks over at the man with thick black   
glasses. "Hey, Normal gotta another one for you."  
  
Without even looking up he said, "Sorry, we're booked up."   
  
Sketchy tried to persuade the man. "Oh, come on, Normal."   
  
The dispatcher was about to comment when they heard a crash   
followed by some cursing. Everyone circled around a kid   
tangled with his bike, his arm twisted in an unnatural   
position.   
  
Max noticed a girl approach Sketchy, "I told you he   
couldn't do it. Now pay up."   
  
Normal pointed his finger at the kid, "That bike is Jam   
Pony property mister and it's coming out of your last   
paycheck." He shook his head then faced Max. "It's your   
lucky day." He threw a package her direction and she   
caught it easily. "What's your name?"  
  
"Max."  
  
"Well, Max, we don't have medical, so if you get sick   
you're on your own. And if you don't come in because   
you're sick, then look for another job."   
  
"Gotta love job security." It was the same girl who won   
the bet earlier.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For making a bet that got me this gig."   
  
"Don't go thanking me yet --"   
  
Normal interrupted their conversation. "Hey, stop   
socializing and start delivering."   
  
"The name is Original Cindy. Just ignore Normal, everyone   
else does."  
  
"Max Guevara."   
  
As they shook hands, Cindy noted the address on Max's   
package. "You're going my way. Come on, I'll show you   
around."   
  
======  
  
After work, Original Cindy brought her to a local bar most   
of the messengers like to frequent. They had spent the   
last hour playing pool.   
  
She won every game.   
  
"Smooth moves you got there boo. If you weren't such a   
hetero I'd make my move."   
  
"How do you know what a like?"  
  
Pointing at a guy sitting at the bar, Cindy commented, "By   
the way you were staring at hot boy over there."   
  
"I was not."   
  
"You can't fool me, sugar. You got an itch, go scratch."  
  
She could barely see the guys face, but from what she could   
see, he was cute. He was sitting, so she couldn't tell how   
tall he was, but he had scruffy dark blond hair and thin   
wire-rimmed specks. He wore jeans and a very nice leather   
jacket. Definite possibilities, but she didn't need that   
right now.   
  
Thank God she wasn't in heat or he'd become another   
casualty in the freak show that is her life.   
  
She tore her eyes away and continued to finish the game   
with her friend.  
  
When Original Cindy left to get some beer, she quickly   
scanned the room for the hottie.   
  
He was gone.   
  
Cindy appeared again and thoughts of the mystery man vanish   
as a cold bottle of beer was handed to her. "So, how'd you   
like your first day."  
  
"Can't complain." Max's mind was already forming out a   
plan to break into a mansion they had delivered a package   
to earlier that day. There was a rare painting that hung   
over the fireplace, she was sure she could get quite a bit   
for it.   
  
She watched as Cindy missed her shot. It was her turn now.   
She shot the cue ball strategically against one of Cindy's   
so it would hit two of her balls -- they both slid into   
each of the corner pockets  
  
Impressed by her skills, Cindy stated, "You know, you're   
going to have to show me how you did that."  
  
She smirked and said, "It's all in the wrist, my friend,   
all in the wrist."   
  
A blond girl approached them, "Hey Cindy, have you seen   
Talia?"   
  
"Sorry, sugar."  
  
"Damn, I think she skipped town with her new man. She was   
all dreamy-eyed the last time I saw her. Can you believe   
someone acting like that over some guy?"  
  
"And you wouldn't do the same thing?"  
  
Kendra thought about the question for a second before   
answering, "Well ... yeah."  
  
"Max this is Kendra, she used to be a messenger before she   
entered the world international relations." To Max's   
questioning look, Kendra answered, "Japanese interpreter."   
  
"Impressive." Max stood, "Well, girls, hate to spoil the   
fun, but I gotta jet. I have to find a place to stay."   
  
"Wait, I have idea. You could stay with me. Talia was my   
roommate." She leaned in and said in a quieter voice, "We   
kind of pay off this cop to let us live there. I was   
looking for her to pay her share, but that's not going to   
happen since she abandoned me to play house. You   
interested?"   
  
"Sure."  
  
"I think this deserves a toast." Cindy announced as she   
raised her bottle. Max followed suit and Kendra raised the   
bottle of beer she already had in her hand.   
  
"To Sky."   
  
Cindy laughed, "You're all right, boo. To Sky."  
  
======  
  
The Space Needle was once the great symbol of Seattle. But   
like everything else after the Pulse, it hit rock bottom   
and closed seeing as no one had the money to spend on   
trivial things such as fine dinning and spectacular views.   
  
She liked it up here. It gave her the opportunity to   
reflect on her life and figure things out. And of course,   
there was the kick-ass skyline.   
  
Who'd a figured she'd find a job that granted her more   
freedom than she ever had before, a place to call her own,   
and friends to boot. And for it to all happen in one day,   
made it seem even more surreal.   
  
She wondered what tomorrow would bring.  
  
She always thought she would have to run from her past   
forever, but she was sick of running. She wanted a place   
in this world where she fit and maybe, just maybe, this was   
it.   
  
  
~end~  
  
  
I would love to know whether you liked it or hated it at   
mrv1snap@aol.com  
  
6.11.02 


End file.
